Metro-Demon: The Return
I thought I escaped him. I thought my pastor had did well. I was wrong. And I found out the hard way. The demon returned, angrier than ever. Scarier than ever. But this time, he affected more than just G-Mod. He affected other games, my life, and my sanity. The blessing only pissed him off. More pissed off than I could ever imagine. I had been playing Half-Life 2: Deathmatch with some friends. Normal killing each other, kicking each other's ass. Then a new player joined, and his name almost made me scream into my mic. Metro-Demon joined. His playermodel freaked everyone out. His playermodel was a metrocop with a deterioting mask, a missing arm, a leg made of just bone, and a GLaDOS-like eye. Everyone suddenly left. It said they "disconnected by VAC Ban." None of them were cheating, though. I decided to not run from him. Take him on in-game. He walked up to my player, stared at me, and said, "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE CAUSED!" I didn't say anything. I didn't want to humor him. I pulled out my shotgun, and shot the living hell out of his playermodel, which only pissed him off further. He backed up, took a part of the map, and threw it at me, and my game crashed. I was suddenly forced into Portal 2, but I didn't resist it. I needed to END this torment. He took me right to GLaDOS's chamber. He stood there next to GLaDOS, who didn't seem to be acknowledging him, and going on with her lines. She said, "Otherwise I'm afraid you're about to become the immediate PAST president of the Being Alive club. Haha." Metro-Demon laughed harder, and took me into the final level of Portal 2. Dumb on his part. He took control of Wheatley, and made up his own coding. But what he didn't take into consideration is the coding for revealing the moon. I shot a portal right under him, and like it should, the ceiling broke to reveal the moon. Suddenly, Metro-Demon was screaming at me to not do it. Of course I ignored him. I shot a portal right at the moon. The moon scene played out like this. Metro-Demon: WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS?! WHY?! THIS IS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I CAN FIX THIS ALL, JAROD! GLaDOS: I already fixed it and you are NOT coming back! Metro-Demon: Change of plans! Shut off the computer! Shut it off! SHUT IT OFF! He was smacked into space. I felt sudden relief, like this was finally over. Almost as if the game was happy he was gone, the turrets, instead of playing Cara Mia Addio, played, "Robots FTW", which is the song in the end of the COOP. The game finished, and I didn't even want to see the bonus ending. I quit Portal 2, and went to sleep, having a really good dream. The next day when I woke up, I heard my father talking to my sister about how NASA had spotted a blue portal appear on the moon, and a screaming guy shooting out of it. I almost admitted to knowing about this, but didn't since they would think I'm full of shit. I just smiled at them,I went back upstairs, and saw something on my computer, written in Wordpad. "Thank you...thank you so much! That...thing prevented me from going to Heaven. Also, I'd like to say I was the one preventing you from exiting. I wanted you to show the thing who was boss. I'm also the one who altered the turret song last night. Still, thank you. -Mom. PS, what did I tell you about blessings, dumbass? THEY DON'T WORK." I laughed a bit. I saved it, and went on with more gaming. I suddenly I had to take a shit. I paused the game, went to the bathroom, and sat my rear on the toilet. I did my business, and as I looked in the mirror, I saw something horrible. It was a Combine soldier, but he had duct tape for a face, and his body had the word REVENGE on it. He said to me, "I...will....avenge...Metro-Demon..." I screamed, realizing that my horrible haunting was not over. Killroy Freeman (talk) 02:21, January 10, 2014 (UTC)Killroy Freeman Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Half Life Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Portal Category:Garry's Mod Category:Crossover Category:Sequel Category:Series